A Lost Soul
by Inuseiko
Summary: Inuyasha Yu YU hakusho. It is a new story so please read then criticise. Ok?
1. The Mission Begins

Disclaimer: I don't ownYu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

It was 5:00 in the morning and the sky was still dark. Four boys stood atop a cliff overlooking a valley. The only signs of life seemed to come from an ominous looking castle behind a large gate. The gate also seemed to glow, as if it contained power within. Hiei turned to face Kurama. "I don't like this Kurama." he said. Kurama sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " I know that Hiei. You will just have to deal with it until we finish our mission." he said calmly. Yusuke walked up to his two teammates and looked at his watch.

"Not to rush you guys or anything, but its way too early to be awake. Can we just get down there and find a bed?" he asked, sounding sleepy and annoyed. Kuwabara walked up to the group, stretching and yawning. "Koenma reported hearing about high spirit energies coming from this school. So we have to pose as students and find out if they are friendly or not." Kurama reminded them. Kuwabara scratched his head. "So this is basically a spy mission, right?" he said looking over at the castle to try to get a better view.

Hiei snorted. "So it seems that there is more than empty space in that ugly head of yours."h. Kuwabara turned to him" Do you wanna fight, shrimp?" he shouted. Hiei rolled his eyes and started walking towards the school. "Hn, you speak as if you stand a chance, oaf." he called over his shoulder. Kuwabara scowled and began walking to catch up with Hiei. "What'd you say? You're really askin' for a beatin'!" he shouted. Yusuke and Kurama exchanged tired looks.

"This bites, I don't see why I had to leave school to go to school..." Yusuke grumbled. Kurama simply chuckled. "Well if it makes you feel better, we probably wont be at this school for too long. So you wont have to worry about your grades too much." he stated as he turned and headed towards the school as well. Yusuke seemed to think this over for a bit before cheering slightly. "Well then let's get this over with!" he shouted as he ran over to the others.


	2. Kagome and the gang

Summary- this is chapter two! I hope you are enjoying my story. In this chapter the boys will meet Sango, who has a sharp tongue and an even sharper blade. Kagome, who may not be as cheerful as she pretends to be. Lily, who is exactly like the flower she was named after, beautiful with a fragil heart, but much more dangerous. And Tara, a cheerful if not homely girl who has a passion for flowers and kittens.

Today's guest is Zoe from Mew Mew Powers!

Goddess: How are you doing Zoe?

_Zoe: I'm just purrrfect. Oh, Not again!_

Goddess: Haha. Its okay Zoe. So how is Mark doing?

_Zoe: Um... He's okay._

Goddess: Have you let the cat out of the bag yet?

_Zoe: No I haven't told him how I feel_.

Goddess: You should though.

_Zoe: I want to but what if he thinks that I am a freak?_

Goddess: You never know unless you try. Okay on with the story.

Chapter 2

The hallways were quiet. Yusuke looked into the nearest classroom and saw a sight that nearly made him faint. " Hey guys," he whispered" you gotta see this!".The rest of the guys came over, they went into shock. The class was filled with girls. And not just human girls. There were quite a few demon girls there too. They weren't even bothering to hide their appearances. They didn't seen to care if they were seen. Kuwabara began to drool "look at all of the beautiful girls!" he whispered reverently. They heard someone clear their throat somewhere to their immediate left. The guys froze and turned around to find four girls, three of them human staring at them. A girl with raven black hair stepped forward. Kurama stared, entranced with her beauty. He just couldn't help himself. The girl folded her arms and scowled "Can we help you?" she asked. Yusuke stepped forward and put out his hand "The name's Yusuke Yurimeshi." he said. She softened her scowl a little and shook his hand. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Why are you here?" she asked, watching him wairily. Yusuke grinned and said "Well I'd love to tell you , but I don't do buisness with people I don't know.". Kagome gestured to the girls on her right "These are my friends Sango, Lily, And Tara. Now what are you doing outside our classroom?"

That was good riiiiight? Please review!


	3. Making Friends

Goddess: Sorry I didn't update. I almost forgot. I have so much homework and other chores to deal with these days. Thats how it is when you are in middle school. Anyways this chapter is about meeting the principal and finding out just what kind of school this is. By the way, my friend Nia wrote a story on my account. Soon she will have her own account so until then bear with us by reading her stories on my account. By the way, there will be a little kuwa-bashing in this chapter. Sorry about that, I like kuwa and I am giving him a very nice girlfriend so don't hit me ,please I'm fragile! (cringes from imaginary fans). One part of the story has a concept that is straight from one of my favorite books.Read and review people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I owned Kurama and Hiei, though don't we all?

Goddess: Today's guest is the Foxy Hottie of Kitsune Bishounen Goodness, Kurama!

Kurama: Hello.

Goddess: So how do you feel about being Kagome's boyfriend?

Kurama: I'm okay with it. Kagome is the first girl I have met that hasn't started drooling at the sight of me.

Goddess: And how do you feel about Hiei and Lily being a couple?

Kurama: I think that they deserve each other. They are both my friends. They match each other's tempers perfectly. I am glad that you gave her to him.

Lily:She didn't give me to him. I went to Hiei of my own free will!

Goddess: Lily! You don't get interviewed till chapter five.

Lily: I'm going! I just wanted to state to everyone that I don't belong to anyone.

Hiei: Lily, come on we have to go.

Lily: Coming Hiei-Kun: )

Goddess: That was WEIRD.

Kurama: Yup.

Goddess: OKAY then. ANYWAYS, thanks for being here. Please feel free to visit anytime.

Kurama: Ok.

Chapter 2

Yusuke smiled his usual cocky grin. "So would any of you beautiful ladies care to escourt us around? Truth is, we are kind of lost." he admitted. Kagome folded her arms then shook her head. "No. None of us will be helping you until you tell us your names." she said sternly. Yusuke scratched his head in defeat. "Fair enough then. These are my friends," he said gesturing to each of them in turn. He turned to the red haired boy on his far left. "Shuichi Minamino," Then to the short one next to him. "Hiei Jaganshi," And finally to the ugly one on his right. "And last and certainly least, Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara punched Yusuke. "Shut up, Yurameshi! I'll tell these beautiful girls who I am." he struck a pose. "I am the great and powerful Kazuma Kuwabara, love of girls everywhere!" he said. Kagome and the girls could barely keep smiles off of their mouthes. The last straw came however, when Hiei said "Yeah right, the only things that love you are your cats. And even they don't look at you. You are nothing but an oaf." With that being said Hiei went to stand in a corner only to find that the corner was occupied by one of the girls. It was the one called Lily. She didn't look very happy to see him. They held a glaring contest until they were interrupted by Sango arguing with Yusuke about who was stronger. It seemed that the others had already made friends. Lily and Hiei gave each other one last look before both going over to join the group.Kagome and Kurama were laughing at Yusuke and Sango's argument. And Tara seemed to be talking with the idiot about the best way to care for cats. Hiei cleared his throat. No one was listening. Then Lily got their attention. "Shut the hell up!" she said. Everyone looked at her. She looked at Hiei. "You had something you wanted to say,short stuff?" she asked. Hiei scowled while Kuwabara howled with laughter. It would seem that someone shared his views on Hiei's height. "I don't know who you are calling short, maybe you forget that I am taller than you" he said with a smirk. Lily frowned. "So what, then I guess you could call me a chibi mini-midget. At least I'm proud of my height." she said after a pause. Now everyone looked at Hiei, expecting a response. He didn't have time to give one however,because someone came up behind them. "Excuse me, but this is a private school. You don't belong here." said the mystery person. Everyone jumped, even Hiei and Lily. They were both bothered by the fact that neither of them heard the woman. They both prided themselves in their stealth capabilities. Now that Hiei examined the woman, he saw that she was a human. About 5'9", with blond hair and blue eyes. Seemingly German in both nationality and accent. Right now, she was scowling angrily at them. "You girls should know what I told you about people who wander in. You get rid of them after erasing their memories." she snapped.Kagome, Tara, and Sango all hung their heads in shame. Lily steped forward and stood defiant however. "Ms. Kikyo, it was all my fault. I insisted on finding out their purpose for being here and how they got in. The others were just following my orders." she said. Kikyo looked down at the child who was trying so valiantly to take the blame and failing miserably. It was obvious to any who met them that Kagome was the leader, she took first place in both compassion and trust. Sango was the soldier and fighter of the group, loud and brash she was ready to take on anyone who challenged them. Tara was the tinkerer and the intellectual, she was the bookworm. Lily took the last role, which was the role of the spy. With a past enshrouded in shadows that even she couldn't see through, that made her perfect to live in darkness and secrecy. They four of them were the perfect guardians for this hidden school. They were fierce warriors and loyal to the core. Both to the school and each other. Kikyo sighed. "Very well, if they are going to stay then whatever happens is completely your fault. That goes for all four of you." she added with a glare. The girls could hardly believe their luck. No punishment, and time to spend with people who had been to the outside! Kagome bowed, trying to hide a smile. "Thank you Ms.Kikyo. We will take full responsibility for anything that happens." she said. Kikyo gave a curt nod. Then she turned and left.

What a cliffhanger. Don't worry though. Next chapter we will find out who has what classes and who is sleeping where.


	4. Fluffy and Cute

Goddess: Here is chapter three of a lost soul. I have so much more free time now that my internet is off. _Sob Sob._ I'm sorry. But having no internet is such a double sided coin. I get to give my readers more chapters, but I can't put them on for you to read. I'm Sooooooooooorry. (runs form the room, wailing in shame.) There will be more kuwa-bashing in this chapter to make me feel better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I want Hiei and Kurama though.

Goddess: Today's guest is The Ugly, Kitty Loving Horror Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: Hey!

Goddess: Sorry it just slipped out.

Kuwabara: Its okay. People don't seem to like me very much.

Goddess: Sorry _coughcough _UGLY!_coughcough_

Kuwabara: So do you like cats?

Goddess: I love them!

Kuwabara: Me too!

Goddess: So how do you feel about Tara?

Kuwabara: She is very pretty.

Goddess: I know. I made her.

Kuwabara: I glad you invited me to your interview. Moomoogirl#1 never invited me too hers.

Goddess: She was too busy trying to save Kurama from rabid fangirls.

Kuwabara: Oh, well I got to go now.

Goddess: OK, BYE BYE.

Kuwabara: Bye.

Chapter 3

The whole gang was at lunch trying to figure out who would sleep where. So far they had decided that Kuwabara could stay with Tara. But that was it. "How about we just stay with the first person we talked to when we met?" Sango suggested. Everyone agreed except for Lily and Hiei. They didn't want to stay together. After some cursing and a lot of threats, the two finally agreed to stay together. Just so long as they were allowed their own personal space. So that left Kagome and Kurama.Plus Sango and Yusuke. Hiei got up and dissapeared while Lily went to sleep under a tree. Lily had no idea that she was in fact sleeping under the same tree that Hiei was sitting in. Hiei just pretended that she wasn't there. The girls had been given the day off to get the new students situated. Then lunch ended. The others left because they knew that the two would catch up. Hiei looked down at the girl who was sleeping cluelessly underneath his tree. He jumped down soundlessly and stood in front of her. He leaned in close to her. She smelled nice for a human, he had to admit that. The wind blew her hair into her face. Hiei stood there, contemplating for a moment. Then he hesitantly reached over to brush her hair out of her face. Lily chose that moment to turn her head, effectively trapping his hand between her and the tree. He had two choices. One, wake her up and explain why he was touching her face. Or, Wait for her to wake up. Then explain why he was touching her face. Either way, it was going to be awkward if he didn't do something. He sat down next to her. He tried to move his hand without waking her. It moved, but the suddent movement caused her to lean on him. Hiei blushed. Now it was really awkward. Her head was turned into his neck. She murmured something in her sleep and slid her arm around his neck. Hiei froze, no one had ever dared to touch him like that. Refusing to shove her off of him and run out of there like a scalded cat, he sighed. He was at a loss. He didn't seem to have a choice. He relaxed into the contact. He couldn't go anywhere with her hanging on him like that. He looked down at her. She was still sleeping peacefully. Only this time, her lips were parted slightly. She was at the moment snoring peacefully. Hiei looked up at the school building. He decided that he could find her room by her scent. There were few humans that smelled that nice. He picked her up bridal-style and jumped into his tree. He took a small sniff of the air. Lucky for him, she had left her window open, and the scent was wafting out through her window. He hopped the trees till he was standing at what was to be his home for the nex year and a half. There wasn't much, not even a bed. Just a futon, a kitchen, and a bathroom. There were a few drawers that he figured contained clothes, but other than those things there was only a T.V. The room was pretty bare besides that stuff. The walls were dark blue in color. He figured out that the girl wasn't into loud colors or things. Hiei landed carefully on the windowsill and made his way into the room. He placed her on her futon, and settled on a corner where he could sleep and keep watch if something happened. 'This place might not be so bad after all' . That was his last thought before he drifted off into sleep.

That was sooo cute. A little Hiei/Lily fluffiness there. The next chapter will be about the next day. We will check up on our fluffy little couple. And see how Kagome is doing with Kurama.


	5. The Villain Appears

Goddess: This is chapter four of A Lost Soul. I have quit doing the story from the book I wrote it in. It just didn't seem right to not imagine the story moment for moment. I hope you will all forgive me for the length of chapter one. I was doing it from the book. So now that I am relying on my spur of the moment thoughts, the chapters will be a lot longer. My friend finally got her account working. She is Moomoogirl#1. She does hilarious character interviews. She'll even put you in it if you ask. After I show her how to work it she will post the rest of her story on her account. I will erase her story from my account so if you want to see it then you had better hurry. So sorry for all of you that already reviewed her story. Please review it again. And on that somber note, Read and review people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha(Hiei darling, I'm so sorry!)

Goddess: Today's interview is with The Demon Slaying Warrior, Sango!

Sango: Hello.

Goddess:So Sango,do you like Yusuke?

Sango:He is okay but he reminds me of Miroku.

Goddess: Why?

Sango:He keeps trying to lift my skirt!

Goddess: Ah yes, I forgot to warn you about that.

Sango:Its okay. I just wish that he would stop it.

Goddess:I know, he tried that on me once. I had to slap him.

Sango: Did he stop?

Goddess:Yup, he said that I hit worse that Keiko.

Sango:Who is Keiko?

Goddess:Keiko is his ex-girlfriend.

Sango:Oh.

Goddess:He didn't have enough time for her anymore.

Sango: So she just wanted to be friends, right?

Goddess: Wow, how did you know?

Sango:I guessed.

Goddess: Don't worry Sango, he told me that he really liked you.

Sango:Really?

Goddess:Yup.

Sango: Oh, okay.

Goddess:So that concludes our interview. Sango, thanks for being here.

Sango:No problem.

Goddess: So on with the fic!

Chapter 4

Lily woke up feeling hungry and disoriented. She expected to be underneath the tree. She was surprised to find herself in her bedroom. She looked around the room hoping to find out how she had got there. She was surprised to find Hiei sleeping in a corner. She stood up to find that she was stil wearing yesterday's clothes. Not that she thought he had done anything, she was just relieved that she could trust him. Her first impressions of people are usually very wrong. Like Onigumo, she had trusted that black-hearted brigand. How was she to know that he was the evil Naraku who had plagued the school and killed Kagome and Sango's families. After she found that out she swore to get revenge on the bastard that had tricked her. Lily shook her head, now was not the time to have such melancholy thoughts. She stood up and padded carefully into the kitchen. Hiei would be hungry. From what she heard, carrying her was no easy task. 'Now what to make, eggs or bacon? Should I ask him? Of course not! I don't care about him, I just want to thank him for bringing me back to my room. I guess I'll just make some of everything.'she thought. Then, as she set to work she heard a knock at the door. She cast a sideways look at Hiei who seemed to still be sleeping. Then she walked to the door. She opened the door to find herself face to face with the one person she had never wanted to see again. "Fancy meeting you again,Kai." Naraku said smoothly. She considered slamming the door in his face. But since that would probably make him angry, and she had no wish to remodel her home she merely glared at the hanyou. "What do you want, Naraku?" Lily hissed. Naraku leaned against the doorway. "Well aren't you going to let me in?" he asked while brushing past her. Lily spun around, furious that he would even think of entering her home. 'He has no shame!' she thought. "Get out of here Naraku." she said quietly. Naraku turned to face Lily and allowed a smirk to grace his hideous face. "Or what, your little friends aren't here to protect you. I could kill you without a thought." Naraku said. Lily balled her hands into fists. He was right. She was nowhere near strong enough to beat him. And she was only a weak human. She was nowhere as strong as her friends. Kagome was a miko, Sango was a demon slayer, and Tara was a summoner. She was not in their league. But she still didn't let that bother her. She merely stood her ground as Naraku stared her in the face. "Get out Naraku." she said again. Naraku frowned. "And if I don't? Will you yell at me?" he asked Suddenly there was a katana at his throat. "No you half-breed, I will kill you." Hiei said with deadly calm. Lily jumped, she hadn't even seen him move. She had tried to keep Naraku out so he wouldn't hurt HIei, but now she could see that that really hadn't been neccesary. Naraku turned to face Hiei. "Why Lily," he said, in a surprised voice" You didn't tell me that you were keeping company with demons now. I thought that you hated them all because they killed your mother.". Hiei's katana pressed into Naraku's neck and drew purple blood. If there was ever any doubt that Naraku was a demon, it was expelled now, as the blood hit the blade of the sword and hissed like acid. "One more word out of you and I will cut you a new mouth," Hiei said, while making a bloody line on Naraku's neck with his katana."It will start right here. And I really haven't decided yet where it will end. Lily, where do you think it should end?" he asked. Lily blinked, she was still reeling from the revelation that Hiei was a demon. She swallowed and regained her normally cold composure. "I think it should go all the way around. Maybe if he's lucky it'll make him look better." she said coldly. Naraku's face colored in his rage. But even he knew when to shut his mouth. Naraku gave her a look that plainly said: We will finish this later. Then he pressed his neck further into the blade. Releasing a dark miasma from the wound. She put her hand over her mouth to stop the coughing. Then she heard a voice near her ear. "I will get you, Lily. Your friends won't always be there to protect you. Especially when the find out just who you really are." Naraku said. With that last warning he was gone, taking his miasma with him. As the smoke cleared Lily saw Hiei standing in front of her. She was still in shock. Naraku knew about her past.It seemed that Hiei was saying something. Or he was trying to say something. His mouth was moving but there was no sound at all. Then Lily realized that she had inhaled too much of Naraku's miasma. That explained why she was feling so sleepy. Lily closed her eyes and pitched forward into Hiei's waiting arms.

Goddess: I know I promised that I would write about Kagome and Kurama in this chapter but I just thought that I might illustrate a little of Lily's dark past. Throughout the story, she will regain the memories of her past.


	6. Before and During

Goddess: This is the chapter I promised you Kagome and Kurama. I was so busy dissing Naraku I totally forgot. Please forgive me. This chapter is about what happened in Kagome's room (Also Kurama's room now) after Naraku attacked but before any of the others knew it. This chapter introduces Youko Kurama (YEAH BABY!). Youko is basically the pervert voice in Shuichi's head that everyone makes him out to be. His words will be like this. / _Italic /_ . Shuichi's words will just be _italic_.

Goddess: Today's guest is the Super Mini Midget, Lily!

Lily: Hello, everyone!

Goddess: So how do you like your role in the story so far?

Lily: I like Hiei. He is so sweet.

Goddess:_Snort mumble_ yeah, and I'm a fairy.

Lily: What was that?

Goddess: Oh nothing much. I just said Naraku is scary.

Lily: I'm not worried much. So are you gonna put me in any more of your stories?

Goddess: Of course, you are my character. My account is basically a _what if_ of your adventures.

Lily: Oh, So are you gonna do anything different?

Goddess:Yeah, as it happens, I'm working on a story and I need twenty reviewers to be characters. Ten good guys and ten bad guys. Not all guys, of course. The first twenty who want to be part of it have to give me their character's name, favorite color, favorite articles of clothing (ex. shirt and jeans). Favorite weapon, race, quote that they use above all else, and boyfriend. (Only for the girls and the good guys, unless you want a bad guy to turn good.)The available boys are: Kurama, Jin, Touya, Hiei, Suzaku, Shishiwakamaru, Youko Kurama, Yusuke, Karasu, and Sniper.

Lily: Ooh, so many hotties!

Goddess: Yup, I just need to be able to get on the internet and I'll be set to start my new story.

Lily: Well, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be passed out.

Goddess:Right you are. Bye!

Lily:See ya!

Chapter 5

Kagome woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. (Sorry about that. its just that I love bacon and eggs!) She yawned. It was probably just Sango. She loved to come over and cook. As kagome sat up she noticed something funny. Sango's Hiraikotsu wasn't in the corner where it usually was. Kagome tossed back the covers and stepped out of bed. She didn't even bother to dress, since it was Sango. As she padded barefoot into the kitchen, half sleep and clothed in a T-shirt and hello kitty underwear, she heard a crash. She opened her eyes enough to see a red-faced Kurama looking straight at her. Kagome couldn't figure out why he was staring at her 'til she realized that she wasn't wearing any pants. She squeaked and ran into the bathroom. Kurama however, snapped out of it and started picking up the pieces of broken plate. All the while thinking about her underwear. _/ Ah, what a wonderful thing to see first thing in the morning./ _Kurama blushed even further._ Shut up, Youko.' _Kurama heard a chuckling in his head. Youko went on as if he hadn't heard his human half_. / And such a nice ass too. Nice and round. A perfect handful. Those breasts, must be at least a B-cup./ _Kurama nearly tripped over his feet. _Shut up you pervert!'. / Hey, no need to get mad at me cuz you aren't getting any. That is entirely your fault. If you would just let me out once in a while, I can bet you wouldn't be so damn grumpy./ _Kurama shook his head_. If I let you out, you'd probably get half the town pregnate. No way am I gonna explain that to the poor girls.' _Youko was indignate_. /It wouldn't be that many. Only the pretty ones. Like that Kagome, I wouldn't mind getting some of-/. _Kurama dropped the broken glass into the garbage. Thats enough Youko' he interrupted. _/ Aw, what is it shuichi? You want her for yourself? All you have to do is admit it and I'll leave her alone./_ Kurama managed to shut out the snickering kitsune just as Kagome came back into the kitchen. Kurama looked up. What he saw made his mouth go dry. There were a pair of beautiful and shapely legs in the center of his vision. He gulped and picked up the last of the broken plate. Unfortunately, Youko kept the poor teen's eyes glued to Kagome's body. The legs gave way to a very short skirt, A flat belly, and a tank top. Kurama's hands were shaking slightly as he looked at Kagome in the eye. She was blushing slightly. Kurama put the rest of the plate into the garbage and gestured to the table. "Hungry?" he asked, praying that his voice didn't seem too distracted. Kagome nodded. They both sat down at the table and ate silently. Neither one of them could find a thing to say to the other after what had just happened. Every now and then, one of them would look up to find themselves staring straight into the others eyes. Then they would blush and go back to eating. Then they were both done eating. Kagome got up and put her plate in the sink. As she was coming back, she had the bad luck to bump into Kurama. He had just happened to be getting up to put his plate away and wash the dishes. she almost fell. She would have fallen if he hadn't dropped the plate into the sink and then slid his arm around her waist. Due to that little accident, they were now nose to nose. They started moving closer to each other. Their lips had almost touched when someone pounded furiously on the door. The two broke apart like a couple of guilty children. Kagome sprang from his arms to open the door, while Kurama wanted to bang his head against the wall. _ /Damn, so close too/_ Youko grumbled. Kurama was too dissapointed to disagree with him. Then he heard a string of words Yusuke would be proud of, and Hiei's voice. Kurama left the kitchen, to see Hiei carrying Lily. She was unconcious, and Hiei was following Kagome to her room. Kagome came out of the room teary-eyed. Then she looked at Kurama and said "You have to find the others, their rooms are the next two rooms on the right. Please hurry, tell them that it is an emergency!". Kurama nodded and hurried out of the room.

That is the end of the chapter. I know it was terrible but please review. Next chapter is about Tara's powers and Sango's past.


	7. How embarrassing

Goddess: This story is going somewhere that I never planned for it to go. But in a good way. I already described my new story that I plan on doing , so I just need my characters before I start it. This is basically just an author's note. Though, I am going to do an interview. Can't leave my beloved readers in the dark. By the way, I made a C2 community. If anyone wants to join, please put it in your review, please. I only have one staff member. And she is my best friend from school. So help me pleeeeeeeeeeease?

Goddess: Today's guest is the Summoner of zombie bunnies, Tara!

Tara: I do NOT summon zombie bunnies.

Goddess: Sure you don't.

Tara: Shut up.

Goddess: Anyways, Kuwa is funny right?

Tara: Yeah, he is so sweet.

Goddess: I interviewed him already.

Tara: Cool.

Goddess: He said he really likes you.

Tara: _Blush_ He did?

Goddess: Yup

Tara: I think that kuronue likes you.

Goddess:...

Tara: Er, Goddess?

Goddess: _Blush_

Tara: Hello?

Goddess: _Blush ..._

Tara:I think the prospect of her secret love actually having feelingsfor her blanked her out.

Goddess: ...

Tara:Well, I invited him to be reviewed next chapter even though he isn't in the story,

Goddess: YOU WHAT?

Tara: I thought that might get your attention.

Goddess: How could you do that to me Tara?

Tara: Kuronue is in love with you, thats why!

Goddess: HUH!

Tara: He thinks you hate him cuz' you keep avoiding him!

Goddess: Oh, Um, I gotta go. (runs off looking for kuronue)

Tara: Finally. Oh readers, er, um, she'll be back in a few days to update. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note

Oh my gosh…I have to be the worst author in the world. I apologize to all of the people that waited for story updates that never came.

I want to give a big thank you to Miyakasumi for bringing my attention back to the site. I will be moving all of my stories to my deviantArt account, so that I can work on them there. I will NOT be removing them from . And I will continue to update them starting now.

This is the link to my DA page.

inuseiko . deviantart . com

and this is the link to my personal writing group. If you come to the group and say that you came from my stories, as an apology, I will write a one chapter story just for you, on anything you want.

rookierecommends . deviantart . com

Thanks so much for still liking my work even after so long!


End file.
